


Hot Summer Night

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: the picture that inspired this piece is fairly NSFW. However, it is an excellent piece of artwork. Also, the twitter-peoples were talking about weather, and so I figured I'd include that in here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawing For theeverdream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3936) by LJ user 'Flyonthewall'. 



> Note: the picture that inspired this piece is fairly NSFW. However, it is an excellent piece of artwork. Also, the twitter-peoples were talking about weather, and so I figured I'd include that in here.

Normally, during the night, Gibbs would curl up around Tony, lay his head on his shoulder or a pillow near enough to spoon, but tonight, tonight was different.

For starters, it was the middle of July, and one of the hottest, most humid summers on record. NCIS had already had several cases of misuse of government property when a few enlisted men and several Marine brats had turned on the huge water hose to hose everybody down. They were going easy on them, though, considering they might have saved a couple of the smallest ones from severe heatstroke.

It was nearly two am when they got home, and Jethro was wound up. Too much coffee, not enough UA Marine. Tony taunted his lover until he exploded, dragging him up to the bedroom and fucking him within an inch of his life. Tony smiled as he felt the ache in his ass that resulted from their lovemaking. Neither one wanted the heat of a blanket on top of him, but Jethro just couldn't get comfortable beside him.

“Too fucking hot.” Jethro complained, rolling again.

“Yeah. It is. Tony continued to nibble lightly on the other man's skin, reassuring himself and his lover that he was there. “Tempted to do like those kids and turn a hose on us both. But then we'd be sticky in a new way, and the damn bed would mold.” He rolled his eyes, and grinned over at Gibbs.

Gibbs snorted and moved to spread his body atop Tony's again. “You mind if I do this, Tony? It's the most comfortable right now.” It was a strange position to take, especially in this heat, but Tony didn't mind. He gazed up at the air conditioning vent right above them.

“Mmm, feels good, babe. You know I love the feel of your skin. Even hot and sweaty like it is.” He chuckled softly, and shifted just a little to get more comfortable. He pushed Jethro's arms apart just a bit, making room for his arms to slide around the man's shoulders, drawing his head down to his chest. “That alright?” He murmured his question, not wanting to disturb him too much.

“S'good.” As Tony figured, Gibbs' voice had dropped into a lower register as he started to fall asleep.

Tony lay there quietly, looking over to the end table on Jethro's side of the bed. There lay their wallets, their guns and their IDs, representations of their lives together both professionally and personally. He lay there thinking about their day, feeling the cool air finally kick on and blow down on both of them. He was just cataloging a few random details about their current case when that gravelly voice spoke again.

“Thinkin' too loud, sweetheart.” Jethro griped, and ran a hand along Tony's side, caressing, soothing.

“Mmm, yeah. Alright.” Tony mentally stuffed all the information he'd been thinking through back in their folders, and closed his eyes, just feeling the rise and fall of the chest pushing down on his.

After a few moments of pure bliss just zoning on that feeling alone, he fell into a deep, sated sleep.


End file.
